


Say No

by 9r7g5h



Series: 1000 Days of Xena [55]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Fluff and a pup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9r7g5h/pseuds/9r7g5h
Summary: Xena could do many things, but saying 'no' to Gabrielle? Impossible.





	Say No

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I have a handful of random little one shots just sitting around, so it's time to post them! Enjoy the fluff! :D
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Xena.

She was the Warrior Princess, the former Destroy of Nations; before she had found the light and decided to dedicate herself to the forces of good, Xena had been the Conquer. She had razed armies and watched as countries fell before her, none able to turn back the tide that had been her. In fact, if her own army hadn't turned on her, hadn't driven her away, she never would have stopped. Hercules be damned, she would have taken over the world and brought about an era of peace and prosperity through her fists. 

It was her own decision to change that had had her starting on the path of goodness, on the path that would lead to her becoming a hero. 

But even still she was feared for her past, respected for her present, and watched with great anticipation for the future that was to come. In some circles men still bowed at her feet, proclaiming her their rightful ruler (something she only did the bare minimum to discourage. She was no longer evil incarnate, no, but having such loyalty could be of some use). 

Over and over again she had done the impossible, enough to make many believe her the child of one of the gods. She had defeated all who stood before her, had claimed more lives than Hades could keep track of- she was the most amazing mortal to ever grace the world, or so many claimed.

Given all of that, one might think that life was easy for her. That whatever she wanted, she got. That there was nothing in this world or the next that she couldn't do. 

Except, apparently, say no. 

"Gabrielle," Xena said with a sigh, slowly shaking her head as she stared at the little bundle in Gabrielle's arms, "we can't keep the puppy." 

It was a simple story- they had found the dog wandering through the forest, hungry, cold, a gash along its stomach almost the size of Gabrielle's palm. And with the dog being barely much larger, Xena had almost written it off. It was sad to see such a creature pass, but what could she do? She was a fighter with some healer tenancies, not a miracle worker. She could work some small wonders, now and then, but that was on humans, not dogs, and certainly not ones as badly injured as the puppy had been. 

She had been half way through unsheathing her sword (there was no point in letting the creature suffer), when Gabrielle had looked up at her with that face- eyes wide and full of tears, her lip just beginning to quiver, a slight breathlessness in her voice that Xena knew was true- and said that single word. "Please?" 

It took hours; they had only been traveling for a few that morning when they had come across the pup, and it was late into the night when Xena finally sat back, wiping the sweat from her brow. It took more supplies than she cared to take stock of; bandages and herbs and thread, a pile of used and discarded materials littering the side of the campsite she had been working in, trying to get the puppy's innards back in the proper order they belonged so it would live without infection. It took more emotional toil than Xena had thought; killing it would have been quick, at least. But saving it? Saving it, listening to the pained whimpers when the drugs Gabrielle fed it began to wane, worrying whenever she had to guess at something that was so utterly different from horse or human that she was wrong? It left her drained. 

But the puppy would live. She hadn't been sure at the time, not entirely, but she had given it the best chance that she could. 

A chance that little demon had taken and run with.

It took a few days, a few days of hand feeding it, bringing it water cupped between steady hands, changing its bandages and repacking the wounds with herbs to drive away illness, but the puppy quickly healed, regaining its strength faster than Xena would have thought possible, if not for the fact that she saw it. Within a week it was walking again, and another few days found Gabrielle and the puppy happily chasing each other through the clearing they had been staying in while the dog healed, jumping over logs and racing in circles that left Xena herself dizzy from watching. 

The dog had also decided, despite her being the one that had saved its life, that it hated her and loved Gabrielle more than food. Which it loved, _a lot_. 

From pissing on her boots to turning her sword's scabbard into a chew toy, that dog had done nothing but make Xena's life a living Tartarus from the moment it could walk again. And yet every single time, whenever Xena had complained, had made threats, had wanted to drive off the little monster so it could go bother someone else? 

Gabrielle had just given her that look- eyes wide, a glint of hope making them shine, the beginning of a tiny little pout just starting to form- and Xena had folded. All her past as a master of war, as the most feared woman in Greece, could do nothing to help her against Gabrielle's look. 

Which had led to the dog staying, a full month later. Oh, Gabrielle had promised that it would only be until the next town; until they could find him a family; until they could make sure he would loved and cared for in the way he deserved. Promise after promise, anything to keep Xena from making a puppy shish kebab.

Which was exactly what they had done. The moment they had gotten into town, Xena had spread word about the dog, making it clear that whoever wanted him could have him. And they had actually gotten a taker. The man had approached them in the tavern, asking if he could bring his family back later to meet the dog, and Xena had quickly agreed. Anything to get the monster out of her hair. The man had eagerly run off to grab his wife and children, leaving the two of them and the dog to wait for his return. 

And Gabrielle to sit there, pouting as she stared right at Xena, her arms wrapped tight around the squirmy puppy as she tried to convince Xena that they had to keep him. A stare Xena was desperately trying to avoid. Because if she looked now, she would never be able to say 'no' to Gabrielle, and would be stuck with that dog for the rest of their lives.

“No, Gabrielle,” Xena said again. “How’re we going to take care of him?” 

“He’s been helping with the hunting,” Gabrielle pointed out, though Xena couldn’t help but snort. Yeah, ‘helping’- helping to drive off any game with its barking, leading to them eating more fruits and scavenged nuts than Xena cared for. “I’m sure once he’s a bit older he’ll do better,” Gabrielle said defensively, leaning down to place a quick kiss on the puppy’s head. “Besides, it’s not like he’s been any trouble!” 

That earned her an incredulous glare; even Gabrielle looked sheepish after saying such a blatant lie, though that look quickly dissolved when Xena returned her stare to the ceiling. 

“He just needs some training.” Letting go of the puppy with one hand, Gabrielle reached out and gently placed it on Xena’s arm, a simple attempt to get her to look at her. After a long minute, the feel of Gabrielle’s hand on her arm warm and tempting, Xena gave in. Gave in and knew she was done for, because Gabrielle had that _look_ on her face. That damned look that had her heart melting, that made it impossible for her to say ‘no,’ despite how much her mind cursed at her. 

“Please?” 

She tried to say no. She honestly did. But Xena had been lost the moment Gabrielle had turned on her like that. So, as much as she wanted to say no, Xena couldn’t. 

Luckily, she didn’t have to. The man returned with his family just a moment later, the children already excitedly yelling as they rushed towards Gabrielle, practically dancing as they surrounded her. The puppy seemed to respond, squirming in Gabrielle’s grasp until she had no other choice but to release it, the mass of muscle and fluff twisting between the children’s legs in equal levels of excitement. 

It was clear that the puppy had made its own choice, and though Gabrielle put on a smiling face as they talked to the thankful father, it quickly fell as the group soon left, the puppy happily tucked into the man’s arms as his children pranced around him. 

“It’s for the best,” Xena offered hesitantly, reaching out and wrapping her arm around Gabrielle’s shoulders. Gabrielle leaned into the embrace, softly sighing sadly as she watched the happy little family disappear. “They’ll be a good home for him. And maybe there’s another dog somewhere in your future.” 

“You mean it?” She perked up at that, tilting her head to look up at Xena. 

And the “Yes” fell from Xena’s lips without a second thought. Because she could do a lot of things, but say no to Gabrielle? That was impossible. 


End file.
